A New Hulk In The Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dyrin meets the Red Hulk, but will he let the Red Hulk show that he's equally as harmless as She Hulk and Hulk? Written by guestsuprise per request of a guest reviewer. I only posted it for them. :)


**A guest viewer asked guestsurprise, who owns Dyrin, for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**The Hulks and Spiderman belong to Marvel and Disney.**

* * *

**A New Hulk In the Family**

"C'mere! You know he won't bite," She Hulk teased, now cornering Dyrin on the bed. Dyrin had been living with She Hulk for a while. She was like an older sister, sometimes mother, to him and he loved her dearly.

"No way! I'm not dealing with Red Hulk!" Dyrin said, now hiding behind the sofa.

"Dyrin, come here; I told you he means no harm. Sometimes he even acts like a father to all of us," she smirked, now approaching him slowly. "And if you won't come out, then I will come in after you."

"Oh, yeah?" He teased.

"Yeah," she smirked back, now getting on her knees on the sofa.

"Well, I think you've honestly gained a bit of weight, so you may not be able to catch me," Dyrin teased.

"WHY, YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET OVER HERE!" She yelled without heat.

They loved teasing each other. As she dove for him, she barely missed him but half of her was hanging on the couch and the other was trapped behind the couch and the wall. Dyrin then jumped over the couch and began tickling her exposed thighs since her swimsuit of course didn't cover her legs.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Dyrin, noahahahahahahaha!" She giggled, now squirming to get out.

"Tickle, tickle, Jennifer!" He chuckled.

"Dyrin, cut it out!" She laughed, now playfully kicking at him. He then grabbed one of her feet and tickled her green toes, making her musical laughter ring out.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH DYRIN, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She laughed, now raising her bum up and pulling herself free. She then turned and wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to her. He pushed on her legs and tried to get free but she now had him trapped and began tickling his abs and stomach!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, JENNIFER! NOAHAHAHA! I OOOOOW!" Dyrin gasped out. Jennifer immediately stopped; her face was now filled with concern as she released him from her playful hold.

"Dyrin? Are you alright?" She asked.

"My side hurts…it's been hurting since yesterday," he said, now holding his side and sitting down. Now nodding, Jennifer gently lifted his shirt and her eyes widened. There was a long deep gash that was not dressed appropriately.

"Dyrin, this cut is terrible! And it's getting infected!" She gasped.

"What?! How?! I just put some ointment on it yesterday," he said, now even more concerned.

"I understand that, hon, but you didn't reach the part that was on your upper back. You needed help for that. Next time, tell me," she said, now noticing he was sweating. "Dyrin, you're also feverish."

"No, I'm fine," he said, trying to shrug it off. Jennifer immediately got cleaning items and began to clean the wound; once it was done, she helped him get up.

"Nope. To bed now. I know you're ah, ah, ah, achhhhhhhhooooooo!" She sneezed. Dyrin froze and then arched an eyebrow.

"Looks like even She Hulk isn't invincible," he smirked.

"Oh hush, you," she said, now grabbing him and pulling him into a hug.

"You both need some sleep," a deep voice said. Red Hulk walked in and crossed his arms as he stopped at Dyrin. The teen gulped hard at the large being in front of him. "You need rest, kid."

"I-I'm fine," Dyrin said, now a bit scared.

"You're not fine, kid; now come and get some rest," Red Hulk said, now gently leading She Hulk and Dyrin towards the large couch. "It's cold outside and you need some relaxation."

"But I have a mission." She started.

"And I need to get some homework done," Dyrin protested.

"You both heard me. Being worn out won't do anything for you," Red Hulk said, now making them sit and he went into the kitchen. "I'll make some soup and you both can use the blankets hanging over the side."

"But…," Dyrin started.

"No buts!" Red Hulk growled, now sticking his head out and narrowing his yellow eyes. The two gulped and nodded; no one messed with Red Hulk.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Red Hulk was giving them some medicine after they had eaten. Both were now experiencing chills, but Jennifer was snug in her blanket and fast asleep. Dyrin was still feverish and cold.

"C'mere, kid," Red Hulk said in an unusually calm voice. He then let Dyrin lean on him as he wiped his feverish head with his own hand.

"Sorry," Dyrin said, feeling bad for his constant sweating.

"It's just sweat kid; never hurt no one," Red Hulk said, now looking down at the teen. "Kid, I know it's not easy livin' with Hulks, but we like you here."

"R-Really?" Dyrin asked, now feeling sleepy.

"Really," Red Hulk smirked. "Maybe when you're better, I'll introduce ya to Spiderman."

"Spiderman? Who's he?" Dyrin asked, now yawning.

"He's the best friend anyone could ask for." Hulk said, now entering.

"He's a great ally. And probably around your age or a bit older."

"Well…maybe we can meet one day. And Red Hulk?"

"Yes?" Came the curious response.

"Thanks. For taking care of us," Dyrin said calmly, now falling asleep as Hulk walked over.

"No problem, kid. Sorta makes me feel like a father again," he said softly as the teen dozed off.

"He's a great kid," Hulk grinned.

"Yes he is, Hulk….yes, he is. It's almost like he's the new Hulk of the family," Red Hulk smirked, now making Hulk chuckle. Yes, it was like a brand new Hulk.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! This was done for a guest request! **

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
